The Jackson Twins (Book 1)
by SeaweedBrainYT
Summary: This series will be rated 'M' for mature themes (even though this book will be about 'T'). This is the first book of the series containing the adventures of Percy and Ashton. I am not really going to summarize a plot (cause it would be too long) so just hop on in, read and leave a comment. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **AN:**

 **Ok, so I have also decided to rewrite 'The Adventures of Percy and Nebular Jackson', as well as giving it a new title. It also will be approached differently away as well. Without further interruptions, enjoy.**

"Legacy of Jupiter! You are surrounded. Give us the location of the Ophiotaurus willingly or we will have to torture it out of you." A voice called out from the unknown.

"Never!" I scream back, "Who would have thought it. A god going to oppose Olympus to bring back the Titans."

The figure walked out, revealing one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Now, I am not gay, but he was good looking. He was young, about 20 years old, a thick lock of hair that fit beautifully on his face, a lance in his hand and a cornucopia on his belt. This was Honos, the Roman god chivalry, honour and military justice.

"Honos" I uttered.

He looked impressed, an easy grin falling onto his face.

"Well, well. It seems like you know who I am. Not many people know of my name, Ashton. It is quite a surprise that you do. We aren't recognised, us … _minor gods_ " He spat with distaste.

"So, you decided to try and resurrect Saturn! You really think that he would be a better ruler. This has happened before, remember." I exclaimed.

"Saturn has learnt from his mistakes."

"Has he really?"

Honos just growled.

"Just tell me the location!" he demanded.

"Okay, how about this?" I state, "You must swear on your honour that no harm is to come to me in the future. If that requirement is met, I will give you the location."

"Fine!" he said, "I, Honos, god of chivalry, honour and military justice, swear an oath on my honour that no harm will come to Ashton, Legacy of Jupiter."

And just like that there was a golden glow around Honos, symbolizing that the oath had been made.

You see, when an immortal swears on their honour, they are swearing that should the oath be broken, they will instantly give up their immortality as well as their domains. The other party will receive the domains and become the mortal lord of the domains lost. In other words, it was one big switch-a-roo, with the immortality cancelled out.

Now this greatly shocked me. Not because he was willing to swear on his honour, but that he was stupid enough to swear on his honour. Clearly, he lacked brains. I just laughed darkly.

"Not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box" I mocked. He just looked at me confused before his eyes widened in realization.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

SCHINK!

I clutched my chest in pain, because of the dagger I had sent through my own chest, straight to my heart.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

I let out a loose chuckle, blood escaping my mouth.

"I didn't do anything. You where the one stupid enough to agree to an oath so quickly without realizing how many loopholes can be made"

And with that said, I died.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rebirth

**Chapter 1 – Rebirth**

 **AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for liking, following and reviewing my prologue. I hope you all enjoyed that. To 'Qoheleth', even though I love 'Calvin and Hobbes', I did not think of that when choosing the name Nebular, but rather from ideas of another Fanfiction. I guess I just wanted to be more original. I also wanted to say sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyway, thank you all, once again. Here is the next chapter.**

So yes, I died.

Any loopholes to that?

No.

I waited in Charon's lobby for a few days before finally getting my silver coin, which I gave to Charon, getting me my trip on the ferry across. Once there, I went over to the "court" to have my life judged.

As I reached the "court" **(I didn't know what to call the area)** , I saw the judges. All three children of Jupiter; Minos, Aeacus and Rhadamanthys.

"Ah, Ashton. Welcome back to the land of the dead. Nice to see you for the third time" said Aeacus, amusement evident in his voice.

"Uh, What?" I just asked, confused. This just seemed to broaden his smile, clearly enjoying my moment.

Rhadamanthys snapped his fingers, and suddenly I started to remember everything in my life, starting by my death and reversing all the way to my birth. But, it didn't stop there. It went further showing another death, achievements and births of another two people.

"Congratulations, Ashton. It seems that you have finally achieved the Isles of the Blest." Minos stated lazily, clearly not caring at all.

"So that would mean that those other memories. Those were mine too?" I asked.

"Indeed, it was young man." Aeacus replied. "Once achieving Elysium, a third time and achieving the Isles of the Blest, we unlock all the memories of all the past lives you have lived, that are hidden deep in your soul."

"So yes, enjoy the Isles of the Blest. Better get along now" said Minos, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"I want rebirth."

Silence. Then, raised eyebrows from all three judges.

"And why, pray thee, does the _mighty_ Ashton want to go for rebirth. You are aware that there is no better place than there, right?" sneered Minos.

That left a bitter taste in my mouth. I was not trying to be mighty. I wasn't trying to obtain fame. I wasn't seeking power. I just wanted to the world to be safe. My lack of power-hunger was one of great interest due to me being the son of Jupiter.

"I don't want to be seen as some 'mighty' hero. I want the world to be safe. Free from the rule of the Titans." I reply.

"You speak of the threat that Honos declared?" questioned Rhadamanthys.

I just nodded my head.

"Young man," Aeacus started, "The gods are threatened with these types of threats quite often. Most choose to do the intelligent thing and ignore the threat. After all it just remains one. No one has actually followed through with the threat. It's empty."

"Well there was that one guy who did go for rebirth" Minos laughed, "The bloody idiot achieved Elysium and then through it away after he raped a woman whilst choosing rebirth."

"Who?" I asked.

"Not important," Aeacus quickly added.

"Are you sure you want to go for rebirth?" Rhadamanthys asked.

Again, I just nodded.

"Such insolence!" screamed Minos, "You idiot boy, you going to just end up like that other fool. You will…"

Minos was shut up when Rhadamanthys sent a glare at Minos.

"We will respect the young man's decision" he said, but even in his eyes you could see the slight judging.

"Alright then" Aeacus said, "This way to the Lethe".

And so, I followed the path. I bathed in the waters and painfully slow, my memories started to disappear, causing me to slowly loose vision and soon was replaced with black.


	3. Chapter 2 - Less Than Ideal Situation

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter. Apologies for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2 – Less Than Ideal Situation

*12 years later*

South Africa went into a hell-hole. There was no where we could stay there. After the discrimination and the hatred for anyone other than the original African culture, our place was reserved. It started off small, minor racial problems, basic discrimination and a general hatred for anyone of other races, but it just got worse. The minor mocking went to full-out insults leading to fist-fights. Ever since the local Portuguese butcher was shot for walking near a person of a different race, people started to avoid each other, walking on opposite sides of the street, avoiding any chance to cause problems. The tension so thick that even a simple glance could cause a full-out gunfight on the streets.

My "black" friends were one of the first to move. They hated the fact that being around people like me would cause harm to others. Soon after, the rest of my friends followed one-by-one. Soon, they had all left, some to England, others to Canada, but the majority to the US. The ones that didn't I never saw again. I don't know what happened to them, but I'm sure I don't want to know.

About a month later, we too were on a plane to America, leaving for out new house in the heart of Manhattan, starting our new life, hoping for the best. To continue our lives in America like we did in South Africa.

But that was impossible. Especially because of the changes my mom took. The final straw for my parents was when she found out that one of the many relatives we had (who I still don't know half of) was killed with their child in a robbery. It never really clicked for me. The idea seemed to unreal, so while my mom and sisters stood their weeping at the coffin, with my dad comforting them, I just stood there with a far-away look in my eyes.

No pain.  
No tears.  
No emotion.

I didn't know what to feel.

From then on, my mom became more distant and demanding. When we got to America the punishments became harsher. The 2-day groundings became 2-week long – and then still continued to push towards 3 weeks. The little time I previously had any gaming device was greatly diminished to that of an hour per month at maximum. Unintentionally, she pushed me away. Demanded too much of me. My perfect image of my mother slowly started to get destroyed, bit-by-bit; punishment-by-punishment.

Since then, I started to shut away my emotions in my household. The raging voice of my mom that once made me feel guilty, now left nothing. The only escape from this was school – the only place I didn't keep to myself and I spoke so often that it would often get me in trouble. The place where I was the talkative troublemaker that cold hold his grades, despite is ADHD. A happy student with a potential future.

That was until I got expelled.

My future was greatly damaged. Less and less schools were offering scholarships and even more not even considering me to enter their school.

But I don't regret it. Even when the girl looked at me and screamed in fear after I had punched her boyfriend in the eye so hard that blood spilt out, almost leaving him blind in the one eye and leaving a nasty scar across his eye.

My parents didn't take it well, but I don't blame them. I wouldn't even if I was them. A few days later they got the threat from the boy's dad with a lawsuit case. After much negotiation, my parents were able to avoid court, but I was still left without a school.

All these events from the moving to America happened within the space of a year.

"Ashton", my dad says looking at me, "We're here".

I look out the window and sure enough we had arrived. The place was big and had the appearance between a modern and medieval style. From a glance, most could already assume that it was a boarding school for upstart children.

"Yancy Academy," I said loud enough so my dad could hear my acknowledgement. He nodded then sighed.

"Look Ashton, I know this is difficult for you and that mom isn't making it any better …"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as to say _'No kidding'_ but he shot me a look that I knew he wasn't his normal relaxed mood but wanted me to listen careful.

"… but please, try to not repeat what happened again. Please, at least for me.".

I sighed and nodded. I smiled then looked at him.

"Sure."

He returned the smile.

"Go on, see you at the end of the school year" he said. I nod and then exit the car, grab my suitcase and then turn back towards the school. I sighed one last time before putting on a brave face and entering the school.

 _'Yancy Academy,'_ I thought, ' _We are both in a less than ideal situation. Let's get along, shall we?'._


	4. Chapter 3 - Nice Ass You Have There

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, they help increase my motivation. Thanks to my sister he helped me with the main idea for the chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Nice Ass You Have There

I haul my suitcase up the few remaining stairs, cursing under my breath. Eventually reaching the top, I bend forward slightly, resting my hands on my knees. Catching my breath, I glare at my case, silently damning the thing. You would have thought they would have installed an elevator for a school that was five stories high.

 _'Of course not,'_ I think, ' _This is a problem school. They here to torture us. Damn, it was clear before the year even started.'_

Behind be a throat clears.

"Listen man, nice ass you have there but I kinda need to get past."

Snapping straight, I turn around, moving out the way foe the unknown person behind me. The boy standing on the last few stairs looked mildly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sorry", I muttered awkwardly, shuffling my feet.

He flashed me a fleeting grin. "It's okay, no homo," he says, clapping me on the back as he passes.

I give out a slight chuckle and set off down the hallway, following the room numbers … which also happened to be the same way the other boy was headed. When he finally stopped outside a door and reached into his pocket for a key, I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

I had just embarrassed myself in front of my new roommate.

The boy by the door then turned towards me and ran his hand though his black hair.

"Ummm… Not to be rude or anything but is there a reason you are following me?" he asked.

"Uh… " I chuckled nervously, my hand scratching the back of my neck in uncomfortableness. "This also just happens to be my room."

He started at me for a second, blink twice then chuckled and extended his tanned hand.

"Well then, hey. I'm Percy Jackson." He replied; a tired grin formed on his face.

I raised my eyebrows internally. Something about his face looked familiar.

"Ashton," I say, extending my hand and shaking his. "Ashton Ferreira."

"Well then, Ashton. Let's try not to kill each other until at least halfway through the year." He continued, his face now in full grin mode.

I laugh. An actual genuine laugh. I hadn't laughed that freely for a long time, well if you exclude that one time my sister got her back teeth removed and the morphine caused her to sing nursery rhymes until it wore off, driving the rest of my family insane.

He opened the door and made his way in, with me following. I see the bed by the window and immediately push past him and jump on the bed, throwing my case to the table beside it.

"Dibs!" I exclaim.

He looked at me with fake annoyance in his eyes.

"You know what?" he says, feigning anger, "Forget what I said earlier, I'm giving you a week before I'm coming after you."

I laugh and his face bursts into a grin. Unable to contain ourselves any longer, we laughed for a solid minute, our stomach screaming at us in annoyance for the pain we are putting them through.

After our stomachs got released of their torturous pain, he sat on the bed opposite mine, still giving him access to the window.

"So, what did you do to get dragged into this hell-hole?" he asks, genuine interest showing on his face.

"Oh… I got into a bit of a disagreement" I say, looking away from the window, grinning at him. "You?"

"Just a slight accident with the school bus" he replied sheepishly.

I chuckle and then let a comfortable silence take over the room. Just then a muffled voice could be heard outside the door.

"Please no, I don't need this right now"

I look towards the door as it is unlocked and pushed open by a scrawny, scruffy kid. He looks at me and then to Percy, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

"Oh man."


	5. Chapter 4 - Life-or-Death Situation

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it is really heart-warming that you guys care. Please leave more reviews, I am interested on your views, inputs and other reactions to my book. Thanks.**

Chapter 4 – Life-or-Death Situation

"Run faster dammit!" I scream at my legs, the cool night breeze pushing against my face. I look back over my shoulder to see Percy dragging Grover along by the hand. I curse slightly at their slow pace, before slowing down to help them speed up. "Do you want to die" I hiss, nervously glancing behind them.

"We fine, thank you very much" replied Percy, sarcastically. I let out a muffled cry in annoyance.

"They are right behind us, yet you still have time to be sassy?" I reply, quite annoyed. Percy just gave me that sly smirk. Then we heard them approach. Fear coursed through my veins.

"How did they get here so fast", Grover replied, surprised.

"They are monsters, what do you expect!?" Percy half yelled.

They attacked. I froze in fear before my body moved on autopilot, shielding both Grover and Percy.

"ASHTON! NO!" screamed Percy, as I received the attack from them. It was impossible for them to miss me. I had pretty much sacrificed myself.

 _'Well this is going to hurt'_ I though sarcastically.

SCATCH!

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

I walked out of the nurse's office with a bandage on my arm, covering from my elbow to my hand. The pain was still there from the alcohol in the disinfectant that was used to clean my wound. As I walked out the door, I saw Percy stand up quickly and rush to me. He through his arm hands around me, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered, "Thank you for saving my life."

I smile at his words.

"Hey man, its okay" I say, giving him a quick hug before stepping back. I look over Percy's shoulder to see Grover sitting in the waiting room chair, his eyes filled with mirth and amusement. No hug from you G-Man?"

He laughs, standing up and walking to us, slapping my back in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks so much for saving my life, Ashton" he said, mirth and sarcasm clear in his voice. I narrowed my eyes, causing him to laugh even harder.

"I don't understand what is so funny" Percy replied, turning around.

"You make it sound like you guys where in a life-or-death situation."

"We were" I replied thoroughly annoyed; my hands raised in the air.

"No" he said slowly, shaking his head, "You were attacked my owls."

"Exactly!" I continue, "Life-or-death situation! Those demons would have killed me."

Grover had now turned to full out hysterical laughing.

"This is serious, Grover" Percy moaned.

"You guys can be such idiots at times. They wouldn't have killed you."

"You don't know that" both me and Percy shot back.

Grover just sighed.

"Let's just get back to the dorm. Its late and we have to get ready for the filed trip tomorrow." Grover said, turning around and heading down the corridor. "Plus, don't forget that Percy provoked them, so they had the right to retaliate."

"They started it!" Percy butted in. They kept hooting and staring at me all creepily. I just threw that rock as a warning. I didn't expect them to attack."

"Whatever" Grover replied, dismissing the situation with a wave of his hand before turning around the corner and disappearing from our view.

"He doesn't understand" Percy continued protesting, now looking at me.

"Don't look at me, Perce" I say, "I fully agree with you. Those birds as from hell itself. Grover just doesn't see that."

"The poor guy," Percy said, mournfully, "He will never understand the true evil of that bird."

"Come" I say, patting his back, "Let's go back to the dorm. Grover is right, we have the trip tomorrow and we don't need to be struggling to stay awake."

I turn around and walk down the corridor, following the direction Grover went. I heard Percy mutter something under his breath behind me, before quickly catching up with me and continuing our trip to the dorm.


	6. Chapter 5 - Bonds

**AN: I just wanted to let you know that those who are waiting for the intense stuff, you guys are going to have to wait a bit. I wanted to put in some context and character development before I get there. All I can say is that it gets better from here onwards (I hope). Thanks again to everyone who is reading this. Thanks for all the comments follows and likes on the story; it is really encouraging.**

Chapter 5 –Bonds

We woke up at around 08h00. The bus only planned to leave at 10h00 and I only needed about an hour to get everything ready (including getting dressed, eating at the cafeteria, etc.) so I was quite surprised when I woke up an hour earlier than I thought I would.

Normally I don't need to worry about alarm clocks to much as I normally woke up at a sufficient time that allowed be to get ready in time, but still be on time.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. Grover was fast asleep from the bunk across from me. I rolled out of bed before dragging myself, still blurry eyed towards the bathroom. I closed the door and started the water of the shower. Finding a desirable temperature, I started to peel of my pyjamas, discarding them on to the floor, before walking back into the shower.

I stood under the warm water the tingled my skin from the heat and I felt at ease. Nothing like a nice warm shower to wake you up and rejuvenate you for the long day ahead. I open my shampoo and applied some to my messy blonde hair, that was sticking up everywhere from the bed-hair that I woke up with. Cleaning of my hair, I thought back to how my parents reacted to my hair the one day. It was my sister's idea.

"Ashton you like fine just the way you are" I remember her saying, her almost ever-present frown on her face. She had a tough childhood; our mom didn't help with it either.

"That makes one of us I" I say, quite frustrated by my dark locks.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?" she asks, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"Who cares!? I care. The fact that everyone mocks me for my hair and my eye colour frustrates me to no end." I raised my voice, getting annoyed.

I sighed.

"I care." I murmur softer now, "The fact that my eyes are the only different one in the families annoys me. Which ancestor of mine had fricking green-blue eyes? Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I just have eyes like everyone else in the family. I'm a freak."

"Idiot." I hear her mutter.

"Ashton" she said, a little louder now so I could hear, "Just because you don't look like the rest of us doesn't make you a freak."

I stared back at her, her chocolate brown hair flowing ever so straight to her neck. Her deep brown eyes that showed she tried to act indifferent, but there was a clear sign that she cared.

"We both now we are both the freaks in this household" she says, now having a small smile adorning her face. My frustration faded. She rarely smiled nowadays, especially after the move. She had a life back there. While I may have had my friends, they moved as did I, but her friends… most of them stayed. She was hurt. She wanted to stay but the fact that she was legally not allowed to live by herself frustrated her. Since then she had matured so much. Gone was my little sister who was two and a half years younger me, the one that always smiled with a never-dissipating mirth. The one that always laughed at my shit jokes.

No. In her place now stood a woman that I'm sure was more matured for me. Way too mature for a 9-year-old kid. Seeing her smile made me realise the rarity of it. I couldn't be angry any longer.

I smiled back at her, earning an even wider smile on her face.

"But hey, that's just me. I do have an idea if you really do want to change how you look though."

That is how I ended up with my natural blonde-dyed hair and a pair of brown contacts in my eyes, which couldn't completely cover up my green eyes, and instead left me with a hazel colour. Gone was my raven-black hair and my sea-green eyes. Replaced was a new exterior.

I missed her. Her and my dad. They were truly the only ones I properly missed. The other two sister and my mother, I guess I kinda missed them. I hadn't seen my family in almost a year.

A knocking pounded on the door, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"My gosh, Ashton! If you are not out of that shower soon you going to use all the hot water."

I laughed internally at Grover's annoyance. I had those days where I would just stand in the shower for at least half an hour. Today was one of those days.

"Alright. Alright." I reply, a little louder to let my voice be heard over the running water, "I'll finish up now."

Switching off the taps I heard a sigh of relief from Grover. I wrapped a towel around me and exited the bathroom, allowing the accumulated steam to run rampant into our dorm.

"Wow, Ashton." Percy laughed, "Did you have Snoop Dog in there with you."

I laugh at Percy's joke and reply, "You really are one to talk."

Percy just chuckled and quickly passed Grover into the bathroom before closing and locking the door. I hear Grover list of a string of mild curses at Percy for taking his chance to shower.

I grab a pair of underwear from my draw and slide them on from under my towel. I then drop the towel and begin to get a pair of clothes. I dress and then sit in my swirly chair at my desk, looking out the window towards the see in the far distance.

A half an hour later and an annoyed Grover at Percy, Percy comes out in just his underwear, already having put them on in the bathroom before dressing as well.

Percy then walks up to me and nudges me in the shoulder.

"The sea, its beautiful isn't it." He says, a small smile on his face.

I smile back.

"Yeah, it is." I reply back, "It has always calmed me down."

He nodded his head in understanding, as if to say he felt the same way.

"It reminds me of home" he says, "I always feel a natural comfort when I am in the water."

Silence.

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER"

Me and Percy just look at each other and break down laughing.


	7. Chapter 6 - Bouncing More Than Nicki

**AN: Thanks for the follows and favourites.**

 **Reviews?**

Chapter 6 –Bouncing More Than Nicki Minaj's Ass 

It was 10h10 and my leg was now bouncing at an extremely rapid pace, increasing in speed as the more agitated I got with the passing time.

 _'10h00'_ I thought, _'It's not that damn hard'_.

I look over at Percy, who nudged me with his elbow, a look of annoyance clearly on his face.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare say it" I challenged.

"Look" he replies, "It _really_ pains me to say it… but I told you so."

"Goddammit, Perce!" I exclaim. He just merely gives out that lopsided grin. "Just because everyone else is getting on the bus late, doesn't mean that we should to. They told us 10h00 and we made it at 10h00."

"Well, actually, it was one second past ten." Grover mentions, an evil smile adorning his face.

"Now you look here," I start getting playfully annoyed (yet seriously annoyed at the same time), "We all know the reason is because Percy stopped right by the bus door just to delay us by a second and spite me. If I …"

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Bobofit."

I spin myself in my seat to meet the voice that just spoke, which happened to be Mr. Brunner. I now was starting to get extremely pissed off.

"Oh no. Ash has his 'I'm-going-to-punch-you-in-the-face look again." Percy says.

"May the poor soul rest in peace." Grover replies with a sigh.

Percy just laughs and looks in the direction that I am looking in.

"Oh." Came his reply, his previously joking face now in a static, unemotional face.

"Exactly." I reply, "We were waiting for _her_."

Grover just sighs.

"Well what a way to kill the mood" he states.

I look down at my watch.

"It's 10h15" I state, my voice void of emotion.

"Yeh, so?"

"I'm gonna punch her in the face 15 times."

Grover laughs and a smile creeps back onto my face.

"As much as I would like to see that, let's just ignore her before you get in even more trouble. You guys are already on probation for pranking her."

"Aaah. Nothing like classic rats in the locker."

"Alright!" I hear Mr. Brunner say, bringing us all to attention. "Since I was worried this would happen, it is a good thing that I made the meeting time earlier, isn't that right Mrs. Dodds?"

Mrs. Dodds, our substitute maths teacher, just shrugged in response.

"You have to admit, Mr. Brunner had the right idea" I say.

"Yeah. That guy knows people so well you would swear he has been studying them for centuries." Percy replied.

"Well, students. Let's enjoy this rare day outside of the Academy."

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

"My legs! I can feel them!" Percy exclaims, jumping off of the bus.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad" Grover commented.

I look at him and raise my eyebrow.

"Not that bad?" I question, "Percy's legs were bouncing more than Nicki Minaj's ass!"

"Well, you're one to talk." Percy shoots back, looking back at me. "You kept moving your head, looking everywhere, I'm surprised your head is still attached to your body."

I secretly flip him the bird, causing him to laugh and return the gesture.

We waited outside for everyone to file out of the bus and huddle in one area. Once everyone was out and grouped together, Mr. Brunner cleared his thought, making us all go quiet.

"Please don't forget to listen during this trip. Should I remind you some of this information may appear in your tests coming up next week."

There were several groans at that, but Mr. Brunner didn't seem that bothered by it, continuing with his speech.

"And so ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our tour of the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art!"


	8. Chapter 7 - I Plagiarise My Answer

**AN: Thanks for the follows and favourites.**

 **Reviews?**

Chapter 7 –I Plagiarise My Answer from an Old Painting

"And so we covered Egyptians, Romans and the Norse Mythologies. Finally, let us move onto our last area, Greek Mythology. After this section, we will head out to have lunch outside and then head back to Yancy."

"Wow!" I say, "I neve though Mr. Brunner could make people so enthusiastic about learning Greek Mythology."

"Oh, please" snorts Grover, "We all know the only reason is because they are looking forward to eating and leaving the place."

"And I can't blame them." Percy adds, "This place is killing me."

"It's not _that_ bad." I say, shrugging, "It could have been a lot worse."

"It could have been a lot better," Percy rebukes.

I just sigh.

"Hey!" Percy defends, "Just because this is the only fairly interesting thing, we have learnt this year, doesn't make it lack the usual boringness."

"Mr. Jackson."

"Yes, sir?" Percy quickly replies, giving the Latin teacher his full attention.

"Would you mind telling me what this is?" Mr. Brunner asks, pointing towards the painting.

"Ummm… I'm not too sure" came Percy's reply.

"An attempt please, Mr. Jackson."

I see Percy look harder at the painting before mumbling something:

"Perseus and Andromeda."

"Ah yes, a little louder for the class please."

"It's Perseus and Andromeda" Percy replies, a little more confident now, yet confusion still etched in his voice.

"Indeed it is a painting of your namesake and Andromeda, Percy… and what exactly is being depicted in this painting?" he asks, turning to face me, "Mr. Ferreira?".

 _Dammit._

I look desperately at the painting looking for any type of clue to try and jot my memory of the lesson Mr. Brunner taught at the beginning of the year.

 _Wait…_

 _It was right there on the painting! Why would MR. Brunner ask the question if the answer was in plain sight?_

"Mr. Ferreira, your answer please." Mr. Brunner pressed.

"Well, I might be wrong, but I think that painting is depicting Perseus, the son of Zeus, saving the Ethiopian princess, Andromeda, after she was used as a sacrifice to appease Poseidon's wrath." I say, reciting the exact same words on the painting.

Mr. Brunner just smiled at me like he had just proven a point to himself which he had a suspicion about all along.

"Indeed, Mr. Ferreira. Worded perfectly."

"Like they are going to ask at my future job interview: 'Please explain this painting of Perseus.' " Nancy remarked to her friends, earning a small number of giggles from her group of friends.

"Unfortunately, that will not be the question Miss. Bobofit." Mr. Brunner chimed.

I just snort out loud, covering it with a cough. Percy just smiles and Grover whispers, 'Busted'. Nancy on the other hand had turned as red as a tomato.

"However, there is an important underlying question within Miss. Bobofit's question. Why is learning about mythology, the Romans, Egyptians and Greeks important? Mr. Jackson?"

"Ummm… it would help us pass this class?"

The whole class laughs at that and Mr. Brunner shows a look of amusement on his face.

"While indeed it may help you pass this class, there is a more important reason. Perhaps you would like to help you friend, Mr. Ferreira?"

"Ummm…"

I was lost.

 _Why would this even matter to me in real life? These people are dead, heck, if they even existed._

An idea formed.

"Because it is Greek." I say.

Most of the class looked at me confused. George, the Greek, local butcher's son, hides a snort at my joke. Grover on the other hand is looking at me with a raised eyebrow and Mr. Brunner with a smile.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well the Greeks made like almost everything in history: democracy, currency, philosophy, geometry. The list is practically endless, hence shouldn't it prove a vital piece of information to know how these great ideas came about."

"Correct. To understand the concepts of today, we need to look at the creation, development and origin of these concepts to fully grasp and understand them. On that note, let us head out to lunch."


	9. Chapter 8 - I Start Going Crazy

**AN: Reviews?**

Chapter 8 – I'm Start Going Crazy

"Smooth going in there, Ash" Grover congratulates once we left the museum.

"Well, initially it was a joke. My gran is always going on about how everything has a Greek origin, but it is quite ironic how nearly accurate it is."

"Wait, so the Greeks actually invented democracy?" Percy asks.

I nod.

"Yeah, it was pretty much drilled into us in South Africa. They loved their politics and how we were going to become the perfect democracy."

"Loved?" Grover questions.

I frown at that. Grover seems to notice that he stepped into a sensitive subject.

"Ash, it's fine. You don't have to …"

"No, I need this." I interrupt.

We sit down on the edge of the fountain and I begin to explain.

"You see, South Africa was colonised by the British a long time ago. They killed a lot of the natives in the area and pretty much dominated the place. Fast forward a couple of years, we had the Apartheid South Africa. From about 1950 to 1994, anyone who wasn't white in colour was discriminated against; seen as inferior. It pisses me off, even though we were the ones that benefited. They fought back though. Many died, including children. Then with the aid of Nelson Mandela, South Africa changed. He brought peace – made everyone equal. Fast forward to after Mandela was in power. Things got better for a short about of time. Then corrupt people where put into powerful positions throughout the government. People provoked others, creating more problems. It just got worse and worse. Next thing we know, it is a bloody warzone. People being killed everywhere, bodies left on the street, attending funerals of people that my family knew."

"Well, shit." Percy says.

"Yeah. That is the most basic version of what has happened, skipping over a lot of important details, but you get the idea."

Grover looked at me sympathetically, then his look changed, showing that he just thought of something.

"Hey, Ash?"

I look at him, showing him that I am listening.

"Can I have your apple?"

One.

Two.

Three.

Percy just starts to laugh, leaving me shaking my head but still handing him my apple, which he happily accepted and started munching on.

"Well, well. If it isn't goat boy, Mr-I-can't-read and the tag-a-long posy."

I keep my mouth closed, holding back a retort.

"What do you want, Nancy?" Percy asks, annoyed.

"I came here to get my lunch from goat boy."

"I don't have your … " Grover starts.

"Oops" Nancy says, dropping an open peanut-butter sandwich on Grover's lap. "Guess I had it all along."

I silently fume and then kick the heel of Nancy's foot, forcing it into an odd direction, causing Nancy to fall to the ground.

"Oops" I reply, a fake smile clear on my face, "I guess I forgot your leg was there."

Nancy's face goes beet-red, she quickly stands up and starts to approach me, only to be stopped by a tendril of water. A look of shock crossed both mine and Grover's face.

"MRS. DODDS!" Nancy screeches.

I turn around and end up face-to-face with Mrs. Dodds, not quite sure on how she got to us so quickly.

"Ashton tripped me and then Percy pushed me." Nancy continues.

"Mr. Jackson, come with me" Mrs Dodds says, grabbing Percy's arm, leaving no room to debate.

"Um, Mrs Dodds." I say. Mrs Dodds turns to face me, a glare pointed at me.

"Percy didn't touch her" I continue truthfully, "I tripped her then …"

My mind went a bit fuzzy. Something had happened.

 _Why can't I remember?_

The whole time Mrs Dodds had been paying attention to me, a look of contemplation on her face before quickly disappearing once I lost my words.

"You shall stay here, Mr. Ferreira."

I didn't fully register Grover speaking or Percy being dragged back to the museum alone.

"Hey, Grover, I'm just going to the bathroom. I need to splash some water on my face."

Grover just looks at me before nodding his head in silence. I slowly make my way back to the museum's bathroom, pushing my way through the new-found crowd at the entrance. I make my way back to the only bathrooms I had spotted during our tour, near the Greek section.

 _Why can't I remember what just happened! Why did I blank out completely?_

I push open the bathroom door and make my way to the sink. I open the tap and let it run for a bit, allowing it to get to the cooler water. I cup my hands full with water and splash the liquid on my face. My shoulders begin to relax and I look back at my reflection in cotemplpation. I notice that the natural black of my hair was ever so slightly showing by the hair's roots by my ear, the raven colour highlighted by the water.

Water.

 _Water._

 _The water! It grabbed Nancy._

 _Holy shit! What is going on!_

 _…_

 _Wait, talking?_

I turn on my heels and sprint out the bathroom. There was Percy, pinned against the wall by a human-bat creature wearing clothes.

"Perce!" I scream. They both look at me followed by Percy quickly taking to moment of distraction to recover and stab the creature with a sword that I didn't not previously see.

SHHHHH

The creature was gone and in its place was a yellow dust as well as the prominent smell of what I remember sulphur smelt like, from science. Percy stood by the wall, knees shaking and pen in hand.

 _Ok! What the hell just happened!?_

"H-Hey, Perce. You okay?" I ask.

"I-I. What?"

"Hey. Just wait here. I'll be back. I'm going back to the bathroom" I say, slowly making my way back to the bathroom and back to the sink, not waiting for Percy's answer.

I turn the tap that I left on to full and dunk my head into the water accumulating in the basin. I scream under the water, muffling the sound so no one else can hear.

 _I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy!_

I didn't realize until after the attack on Percy why I sprinted out the bathroom. My reflection's mouth had moved, mouthing something to me. My blood runs cold as I remember what he mouthed.

"Quickly leave, otherwise he's dead."


	10. Chapter 9 - I Sherlock this Shit

**AN: So here is when the cannon starts breaking a bit (well, more than usual). Grover is actually a good liar. Ta-da. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9 – I Sherlock This Shit

This whole situation was just a shit-show and currently, I was trying to Sherlock the shit out of it.

It wasn't going well.

After I exited the bathroom after having my mini panic attack, the shit-show began. I spoke to Percy and we ran our stories through each other, confirming details. I didn't tell him about my reflection though, I wasn't ready to even accept it myself.

He told me how that bat-creature was actually Mrs. Dodds and how he was attacked by her. He says that Mr. Brunner through him the pen which then turned into a sword.

I must say, he sounded like a nutcase and had I not seen the things that had happened with my own eyes, I would have called him one.

Once we got back to the group, everyone acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. At first, we thought everyone was playing some sort of sick prank on us but after my surprise claims, subtle questions and the not-so-subtle questions, it became clear that no one knew about what had actually happened. Everyone believes that we had always had a blonde maths teacher, named Mrs. Kerr.

Everyone!

My marks had dropped drastically but I didn't care. I needed to find out what was happening otherwise I would go insane. My parents received as letter saying that I would not be coming back to Yancy next year due to my bad marks and harassment (Hey! It was just a few questions) of the other students.

"Hey, you okay Perce?" I hear Grover ask.

I spin in my swivel chair (yay! Swivel chairs!) and turn to the door where Percy just walked in, a copy of a letter in hand.

"I'm leaving next year" he says. We both look at him to explain.

"You know how I called Mr. Nicoll an old sot?"

Grover nods and I just hum in agreement.

"Yeah, well it was the last straw. I got a letter saying I won't be coming next year."

Grover looked extremely troubled, but I just started laughing. Percy looks at me questioningly, showing that he wants an explanation.

"And here I thought I was going to be all by myself." I say. I spin my chair to face my desk, grab the copy of the letter from my draw and hand it to Percy and Grover.

I got kicked out for bad marks and harassment" I say, summing up the mouthful of a letter. "You know, cause of the Mrs. Dodds thing."

Grover just looks at me exasperated.

"Again with the story, Ash?" he says.

My face feels hot.

 _It isn't a story dammit. It actually happened!_

"Well, I was going to give it up until I remembered the water tendril. Seriously, even you were surprised by that, Grover!"

"That doesn't mean that anything. I got surprised by water."

A shock of realization silenced the room.

"You remember?" Percy asks.

"No I don't. There isn't anything to remember. You're making me confused with the constant jabbering about the story. It's like freaking brainwashing about how you always repeat information until you remember. Now, I am going to go and get my Latin book, I left it in Mr. Brunner's class.'

Grover leaves the room and closes the door.

 _I am such an idiot!_

I wait until the sound of Grover's footsteps die out, before turning to Percy.

"Let's go." I say, getting up from my desk and making my way to the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Percy asks.

"We going to find out why Grover is lying to us."

"Dude, you have already made him angry today, let's have a crack at it tomorrow."

"And that my dear friend, is where we messed up."

I stop and turn to look at Percy. He stops as well, making a go-on gesture with his hand.

"It wasn't until just now, but Grover wasn't angry. He was panicking. It seems like we read the entire year wrong. Grover actually rambled when he panics."

Percy finally realises where I am going to.

"He knows then. He knows but he isn't telling us"

I nod my head to Percy's statement. A look of hurt passes over Percy's face.

"Maybe he has a reason?" Percy questions.

"Well, lets go find out." I say, "To the Latin classroom we go."


	11. Chapter 10 - Ignorance is Bliss

**AN: I'm sure you will notice some of the sentences that have been pulled from the book. I feel like they are the best to describe the situation the best, so I have left them there.**

Chapter 10 – Ignorance is Bliss

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the Latin classroom, only to find it empty with a single Latin book sitting on one of the student tables.

"So Grover came here and still didn't take his book?" Percy asked.

I look at the book and blush red in embarrassment.

"Um, actually that is mine" I say. I point to the spine of the book which is falling apart. "The bends and tears make it look like the Billabong logo."

Percy looks at me with incredulity.

"The Latin exam is tomorrow!" Percy says.

"I know" I retort, "I was looking for the book in the dorm."

Percy just shakes his head at me before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To Mr. Brunner's office" he replied simply, "Grover probably went to him if he has seen his book."

"Makes sense" I shrug.

We make our way to Mr. Brunner's office which is just around the long corridor corner. We walk up to the door but then freeze.

"-worried that they know, sir. I slightly slipped up."

"If it wasn't that obvious, I doubt they will catch along."

I look at Percy, slightly annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I mouthed. Percy just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"I'm not so sure, sir. They seem hellbent on believing what happened actually happened. Now that they have the slightest clue, I'm sure they going to dig deeper."

"Let's hope that the Mist does its job then. I am still surprised that Ashton managed to remember. He could be clear-sighted."

"Sir, but there was a kindly one. Both of them saw it. Now that they have confirmed it, it is only a matter of time -"

"We will only make this worse by rushing him. We need him to mature more."

"But the summer solstice deadline - "

"Will have to be resolved without him. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he can. As they like to say, 'Ignorance is bliss'. Him finding out now would not be beneficial for anyone."

"Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was chocked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now, let's focus on keeping Ashton ignorant and Percy alive until next autumn – "

I drop my newly acquired book, making a large thump as it hit the ground. I quickly recover, picking up my book and dragging a startled, wide-mouthed Percy.

I don't blame him. Mr. Brunner has pretty much just stated that someone was trying to kill Percy. I open an empty classroom nearby, pushing Percy and myself under the teacher's desk, making us invisible to a person by the door. I hear a clopping sound, similar to the clopping of wooden blocks. I stick my head out, noticing a tall figure passing the door, a bow-like silhouette passing the frosted window.

I quickly jerk back my head under the desk, hearing the door open.

"Must have been my imagination. I haven't been in my right mind since the solstice." I hear Mr. Brunner's voice.

"Me neither." Grover replies.

"Let's go, Grover. You still have to take a test tomorrow."

"Oh, don't remind me."

I hear the sound of footsteps get quieter until I can't hear it anymore. I turn to face Percy, a look of confusion adorned on his face.

"Mr. Brunner and Grover think I am in danger. Why though? I haven't done anything wrong." Percy voices his thoughts.

I think of Mr. Brunner's words and decide not to point out to Percy that it is a lot than just 'danger'. Someone was trying to kill him.

"Let's just get back to the dorm" I say. "We can discuss this tomorrow. Right now we just need a good night's sleep for tomorrow's tests."

I hear Percy groan and I fail to keep a smile off my face. Despite everything that has just happened, he still worries about the tests.

We make our way back to the dorm to see Grover lying on his bed as if he was there the whole time, his hands grasping his notes as he skims through them.

"Welcome back" Grover chuckles, "Where were you guys"

"Oh we were just looking for Percy's book" I say, silently nudging Percy behind his back.

"Yeah. I thought I left it in the library." He says. "Ashton came to fetch me from the library saying he found it on his desk. He had both our books."

Grover just nods his head.

"I'm going to hit the sack" I say. Percy just nods his head in response as he silently climbs into his bed as well.

…

"You guys okay?" Grover asks.

"Yeh, just nervous for the test tomorrow" I reply.

There is no response from Percy.

I look to his bed and see him sleeping already.

Grover also seems to have looked and chuckles. I look back at Grover and smile. He has been good to us. He has been a close friend to us. A very weird trio.

"Keep looking out for him, Ashton"

I nod at Grover's words, showing him that I understand.

"You to, Grover. You mean a lot to the both of us to." I reply.

He smiles at that and lies down on his bed and curls up, facing the wall.

 _'I don't know what you are hiding from us, Grover'_ I think, _'But you seem to have our interests at heart. It doesn't make me less annoyed for you hiding something from me, but I can understand your reasonings. After all, I have my secrets to._ '


	12. Chapter 11 - Helping a Friend

**AN: Reviews anyone?**

Chapter 11 – Helping a Friend

The next day was the day of the Latin exam. After having to write for a torturous 3 hours, I finally put down my pen and sighed in relief.

Done.

We were finally done the last exam for the term. Not only that, but there was a measly 1-week period remaining until we went back to our families.

"Percy don't be discouraged about Yancy. It's for the best." I hear Mr. Brunner say. I quickly whip my head to the front of the classroom.

 _'This is going to end badly'_ my gut feeling tells me.

Despite his words taking a friendly tone, it was clear that the words had the opposite effect on Percy. I hear Nancy chuckle slightly and I turn and glare at her. As if feeling my gaze on her, Nancy faced me before instantly turning around with a blush on her face.

"Okay, sir" I hear Percy reply softly.

Mr. Brunner clearly realized his words did not help in the slightest. He started pushing his wheelchair back and forth, clearly trying to find the right approach and the correct words.

"I mean. This is not the right place for you Percy. It was only a matter of time."

My hearts sinks at Mr. Brunner's words.

 _'Stop'_ I feel like screaming, ' _You just going to make things worse_ '.

Percy's eyes started to tear, and I felt my heart sink even further.

Percy hated school. There was no doubt about. The only reason he carried on was for his mother. Mr. Brunner had helped make the year easier, but right now, it was the opposite. Here was Percy's favourite teacher trying to console him, yet he was unintentionally making Percy feel horrible. No doubt he was feeling that Mr. Brunner was telling him that he could not handle this.

"Right" he replied, now trembling.

"No. No. That is not it" Mr. Brunner tried again, "Oh, confound it all. What I am trying to say is that you are not normal Percy. That's nothing to be – "

"Thank you for reminding me , sir" Percy chocked out, leaving the classroom.

"Percy – "

It was too late. Percy had already left the class. There was a dramatic silence before I slowly got up, grabbing my stuff, and heading towards the door.

"Ashton – "

I freeze in my spot, slowly turning around, fearing to look at the teacher, thinking that he may say the same thing to me. I know I wasn't a great student. I know I have been difficult to deal with, but would he really say it in front of the class like her did with Percy.

A sigh just escapes his mouth.

"Enjoy your last week" he said, clearly avoiding what he was going to originally say.

I nod my head in silence before making my way out the door. Percy wasn't waiting for me like he had for the other tests, but then again, it was understandable.

I walk down the hallway and reach the stairway. I sigh at the sight of the 5 floors I now have to climb. After about a minute or two and a few words muttered in annoyance, I climb the last stair and walk down the corridor before stopping in front of the dull, wooden door to our room.

After thinking about what Mr. Brunner was going to say, I pushed open the door. I walk to my desk, dropping my stationary onto the table before looking towards Percy. He was staring out the window again, like he would do every time he was troubled, staring longingly at the sea far in the horizon.

"Am I really that useless?"

I almost choke at the comment, before staring incredulously at him.

"Are you an idiot?" I ask, my tone clearly asking if there was something wrong with his head, "Mr. Brunner cares for you a lot. You and I both know that he didn't mean it like that"

Silence.

"He told the truth though. I can't handle this."

"Mind my French, but that is bullshit." I reply, my annoyance growing. "You say this after every test as well, and would you look at the results. You do fine every time."

"Not good though" he points out.

"And so what?" I reply.

He looks up at me in confusion

"So what?" I ask again, "You are not as "smart" as others. You don't have as much money as others. You have trouble reading and concentrating. How does that make you useless?"

He blinks, still keeping quiet.

"You have incredible reflexes. You are the best swimmer in the school. You hold your friends very dearly to you. You are so loyal and back up your friends no matter the situation. So what if you are not good in the school environment? That doesn't make you useless. Plus, it's not like you are _failing_."

"Pretty close" he chuckles, gaining some of his mirth back.

I smile at the improved attitude.

"Yet still passing."

He nods his head, taking all the stuff I said in.

"Thanks" he says, "I needed that"

I laugh.

"I'm not saying this to butter you up. I'm saying it because it is true."

He smiles and nods his head more.

"Now let's go sell more candy. There is still left under your mattress. We need to get rid of the stock, so we leave no evidence."


	13. Chapter 12 - End of Term

**AN: Starting now, I'm going to be putting the person's POV at the start of the chapter. I hope you guys figured out it has been Ashton's until now.**

Chapter 12 – End of Term

 **PERCY POV**

A week passed in a flash. Having nothing left to do for the term, we spent the rest of our time just chatting to each other in the dorm, joking about burning the school down and throwing rocks into the fountain about 20 meters away from our dorm window.

The last day had arrived and it was spent shoving our belongings into a bag, trying to fit the unfolded mess into one case.

The three of us had walked past hundreds of students, all who were laughing away about their vacation plans or what they planned to do next year.

We got to the front parking when a car honked its horn, gaining the attention of everyone near. Ashton went bright red and looked like he might die of embarrassment.

"That's my mom." He muttered quietly.

I laugh at his clear discomfort and he just sends me a glare, causing Grover to join in on the laughter. He sighs in defeat before smiling and grabbing both mine and Grover's hands, pulling us towards the minibus.

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you guys with me."

Grover and I decided to humour him. I also thought it would be cool to meet one of my only friend's parents.

"Hey everyone" Ashton greets the five other people in the car. "Everyone, meet my friends, Grover and Percy."

There was a chorus of different greetings. I smile and look at the people sitting in the car. They all had varying shades of brown hair, matched with an equally different brown pair of eyes.

 _'Huh, weird'_ I think, _'Ashton is the only one with blonde hair'_.

"Hi everyone." Grover greets, a smile adorning his face.

Everyone then looks at me.

"Uh, hi" I say. Everyone smiles in the car, except his mom. She seems to have a calculating and questioning gaze.

"What did you say your name was again, young man?"

"Percy," I reply, "Percy Jackson".

For a brief second, I thought I saw his mother's and dad's eyes show panic in them, but it was gone so quick I wondered if it was actually there.

After a bit of small talk and asking how the year was, Ashton walked up to me and handed me a paper.

"This is my address if you ever want to come around." He says.

"But your parents normally don't like last minute stuff…"

"They will have to do it. I can cash in a favour."

He waved goodbye to me and Grover before lugging his bags into the car and going off with his family.

 _'They seem like an interesting bunch'_ I think to myself.

"Alright" I say, "Let's get going Grover. I remember you saying that you are traveling on the same bus as me."

Once Ashton had left, Grover looked like he had some weight lifted off of his shoulders, yet every now and then he would still glance down the aisle nervously, observing the other passengers.

"Looking for this 'Kindly One' ?" I ask

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

I decided it would be best to explain.

I told him Ashton and I went to go find him in the Latin classroom and how we then went to go to Mr. Brunner's office after noticing he wasn't there. I explained to him that we heard you eavesdropping and the dropping of Ashton's book and the hiding under the desk.

Grover looked even more worried now.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Not much" I shrug, "What is this summer solstice deadline?"

Grover now winced.

"I'm just worried" he tries, even knowing himself it was useless, "You were hallucinating about demon maths teachers."

"Grover, we both know that isn't going to work." I say, "Ashton saw it as well, then you admitted to us and to Mr. Brunner."

Grover just sighs, knowing he has been found out.

"I'm supposed to protect you." He says.

Silence.

Grover, the person who I had constantly worried about protecting. The person who Ashton formulated a plan to help him for next year. He was supposed to be protecting me.

I wanted to scoff, but the look in his eyes showed he was serious.

 _He isn't protecting me from bullies… it is something else.'_ I think.

"Grover – what exactly are you protecting me from, and why are you keeping Ashton in the dark."

Grover look pained, like he wanted to tell me something but wasn't allowed to.

"I – I can't tell you" he says, a frown endorsing his face. "The more I tell you, the more danger you would be in."

A frown appears on my face. He clearly couldn't tell me … it didn't stop me from being frustrated though.

The bus stops and I climb off with Grover. Grover turns to me and hands me a card.

"If you need me, come visit me. Also, tell your mom about what happened." he says simply, before quickly heading to the bathroom.

Without glancing at the card, I put it in my pocket, grab my suitcase and climb into a cab. I felt bad for ditching Grover, but his words were really confusing me now.

"East One Hundred and Fourth and First Avenue" I say.

The cab driver doesn't glance me another look and starts to drive away.

When I arrive at the apartment, I climb the dreaded stairs before walking down a corridor and entering a small room.

The place reeked. There was no doubt that Smelly Gabe was having one of his gambling parties with his drunk buddies. His presence annoyed me till no end, and he treated me like crap. But I was fine with it, because rather me than my mother. She didn't deserve that.

I walk into the living room to see it in a mess. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littered all over the floor.

"Great to be home" I think bitterly.


	14. Chapter 13 - Trousers? What are Those?

**AN: I'm going to skip quite a bit because I feel like it is unnecessary. It is just a lot of descriptions and back story. I know that is normally quite important, but we all know the basic backstory. Once things start taking a huge turn, there will be more explanations.**

Chapter 13 – Trousers? What are Those?

 **PERCY POV**

I continued swimming into the freezing cold water, enjoying the feel of the water of the Montauk beach.

My mom had surprised us with the amazing trip. Gabe was not impressed and threatened to say we can't go.

Oh how I wished I got kick him in his soft spot.

But my mom was a master at manipulating Gabe. After offering a 7-layer dip for the weekend, he instantly accepted. The guy was a pig and I hated it.

"Percy let's go inside. The sea is starting to get a bit rough"

I pout at my mom, earning myself her laugh in return. I smile and swim back to the shore, shivering after leaving the water.

After taking a relaxing, warm shower and changing into more comfortable, sleeping clothes, I return to the living room where my mom was sitting.

"So, tell me about your year?" she asks.

I smile and recount the happy parts of the year, skipping over the parts of me getting in trouble with Ashton. Told her about Mr. Brunner and his fun Latin classes and the year as a whole.

"And did you make any friends?" she questions curiously.

"In fact I did" I say, my eyes no doubt lighting up, "Grover and Ashton".

My mom smiles.

I have never been good with people and struggle to make friends.

"What are their surnames".

"Oh, it's Underwood and Ferreira."

A look of shock passes over my mom's put it quickly passes. I think back to the similar reaction of Ashton's mom.

"Mom, do you by any chance know a Melissa Ferreira?"

My mom's eyes widen and stay that way for a while.

"In – In fact I do" she says nervously, "We were great friends when we were kids"

"Oh that's so cool" I smile, "I'm friends with their son, Ashton."

My mom's face sports a look of contemplation before returning to a smile.

"Did you get in trouble with him?" she asks mischievously, yet there was another look in her eyes that showed she wanted to verify something else.

"A little bit" I say bashfully, thinking about the pranks we played on Nancy. "Nothing too serious" I reassured her.

She nods her head.

"Let's go to sleep."

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white stallion and golden eagle were trying to kill each other. Every now and then they would flicker into the form of handsome men before going back to their animal form. They both had alternating turn of dominance.

Soon they both ran forward to each other in a head on clash.

There was a loud bang and dust flung up everywhere. Debris shot out towards me and I woke up just as the debris was about to hit me.

I was panting and sweating, but the loud sound of a storm covered them.

"Hurricane!" my mom shout, sitting up, eyes wide.

That didn't seem right. Long Island never had hurricanes this early. Over the roaring of the wind, I heard a faint, tortured sound that rose my hairs on end.

There was also a loud pounding at the door.

"Open up dammit."

I rush towards the door.

"Percy, no" my mom screams.

I fling the door open, a look of shock on my face.

"Gro – Grover? What are you doing here?"

"Searching all night", he gasped, "What were you thinking?"

My mother looked at Grover and then back at me in terror. She wasn't terrified of Grover but rather why he came.

I then froze, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Percy!" my mom says urgently, "What did you forget to tell me?"

 _"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_ " he yelled, "You didn't tell her!"

I was too shocked to realize that Grover had just cursed in Ancient Greek and I understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had got here himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover currently didn't have any trousers on.

"Percy! Tell me what happened."

I try to think of everything that happened in the year and then my face froze in panic. I had forgotten about it. Ever since we left Yancy, I had long lost the nightmares of what had happened. Not having the nightmares as a reminder, my mind tried to bury the scary memories in my brain.

I quickly told my mom about Mrs Dodds and the incident, my mom's faces growing paler by the second.

"Both of you get in the car, we are leaving. NOW!"

I quickly followed Grover, but my eyes did not leave the sight of Grover's hairy legs and his hooves for feet.

XXX

 **Ashton POV**

I see Percy ran through the trees of an unknown forest, his long black hair whooshing across his eyes.

With nimbleness he shouldn't have, he jumps into one of the trees with heavy leaves, hiding himself among them.

Holding his breath as several running people can be heard below him, running past the tree. He doesn't let himself breathe until he can't hear anymore footsteps.

Slowly climbing down the tree, he only makes it halfway before an arrow pierces his back, causing him to fall and land on his back, pushing the arrow even deeper.

Percy screams in pain.

He look straight into eyes of the person who shot him, fear in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I swear" he says.

The woman raises her bow and shoots straight at him. It is then I feel myself take a physical from, jumping in front of him, taking the arrow to the chest, it is piercing my heart.

I shoot up into a sitting position as I wake up from the dream, sweat flowing down my face.

I lean to my bedside lamp and switch it on, instantly startled by the three women seated on the edge of my bed. I instinctively scream, only to find that I have no voice.

I grab my throat in panic.

After realising I won't and can't scream, I try to move only to find that I can't do that either.

I look back at the three women in fear, realising that this must have been their doing.

One of the woman sighs.

"We are not here to harm you" she says.

Despite not knowing them, I start to calm down.

 _'If they wanted me dead, I would be already'_ I think.

"I see you have calmed down" she says, "Sister, explain."

"Let's go to business and finish this quickly" she starts, "Ashton, would you do anything to protect Percy and make sure he lives?"

I wanted to say they were ridiculous in thinking that I would just do ANYTHING for protecting this cruel world, but then it hit me.

I would.

Just because the world was cruel, I would still want to protect my friends and family and everything good in this world.

"Yes." I say

"Even if it meant almost everyone never seeing you the same way again"

I stop and freeze.

No one would see me for who I am?

"Yes" I reply, bitterly.

The three women chuckled.

"You are the same every time, Ashton"

I look confused at her comment. Had we met before?

"Then Ashton, what if fate went against you?" one asked.

"It would be fine if everyone else was fine" I say, heartache being felt

"Good to know" another said.

"We will then be leaving you now, Ashton. Unfortunately, we can't have you remember this, just like the last three times. Bye"

"Wait! What do you –"

…


	15. Chapter 14 - Those Old Ladies

**AN: Soooo, there may or may not be a copy -pasted chapter. I hope it doesn't put you all off too much. This should not be a common thing in the future.**

Chapter 14 – Those Old Ladies Are Not On Our Side

 **PERCY POV**

As my mom drove definitely beyond the speed limit, the storm outside grew stronger. The wind blew violently against the car, almost rocking it. Huge bolts of lighting flashed around, lighting the sky up like a torch.

I glance over to Grover and look at his carpet-styled pants.

No, they were not pants. The smell of wet barnyard animal was all too prominent.

"Soooo…" I say, a bit too distracted by his legs, "You know my mom?"

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear-view mirror, though there were no cars behind us.

"Not exactly," he says. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"How doesn't it matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" he cried.

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

"Dude, you literally just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"A-ha. So you finally admit to my face that there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course she was real."

"Then why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean? I'm me. This isn't some like Matrix stuff is it?" The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Boys!" my mom said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Just as my mom said that, time seemed to slow down as I felt the car fling off its wheels.

It looked like those old ladies are not on our side.


	16. Chapter 15 - A Surprising Breakfast

**AN: So you will notice that there was a bit of a jump, but what happens during the time at CHB will be gradually explained as we go along.**

Chapter 15 – A Surprising Breakfast

 **ASHTON POV**

"Ashton! Come down now! We want to eat as a family!"

I sigh and climb out of bed, my eyes still half shut and my voice groggy. It has been just under a week since I left Yancy, and to be honest, nothing much has happened. I came home, was told to go mow the lawn. Not the best welcome back ceremony but a better one than most.

I yawn and make my way down the corridor before turning into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" I half-yawn out.

"Cover you mouth when you yawn" my mom scolds.

I just sluggishly nod my head, just agreeing with whatever she said as my brain was still half asleep.

I plop down into my seat and smile down at the food in front of me.

 _'Pork sausages, bacon, toast, egg. A dream come true'_

"Thank you for the meal" I say and then we start to eat. I finish it all in about five minutes, sitting back after I am done and sighing in satisfaction.

"Bzzzzzzzzzz"

Everyone stops eating and we look to the door from which the bell rang.

"I wonder who that is" my youngest sister asks.

"Ashton, can you please get the door while we finish breakfast, seeing as you are done" my dad asks.

I just nod and walk toward the door, rubbing the sleep-dust out of my eyes along the way.

"Hello" I say, opening the door, "How can I -"

I freeze in my tracks, staring at the 3 people in front of me before a grin appears on my face.

"Percy, Grover and … uh, sorry who are you?"

The blonde female I spoke to starts to look at me up and down, sizing me up.

"Annabeth" she replies.

"U-huh" I say slowly, "Oooo-kay"

We all just stand there in silence for a bit.

"Right" I say, "What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't enjoy the company, I really do. It has been quite boring here recently."

"Ashton?" I hear a voice from inside, "Who is it?"

"Just friends, mom"

"Who though?"

"Percy, Grover and Annabeth"

A pause.

"Let them in"

"Cool, will do."

I turn back to my friends and the girl.

"You have been granted entrance, o noble ones" I mockingly joke.

The blonde frowns at my comment but follows the rest of us in as we walk inside. We round around the corner and into the kitchen where I see the tables have been cleared and everything has been washed up.

"Hello again, boys" my mom says. "Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?"

Annabeth blushes slightly at the compliment.

"Oh yeah, she –"

"I am also a friend of Ashton." She replies with no hesitation, "We didn't meet because I had left Yancy before you arrived."

I turned around and looked at the girl in surprise, but she just shrugged off my look.

"Oh, Ashton must have forgotten to mention you."

I laugh in fake guilt

"Yeh, sorry mom"

"What are you guys doing here?"

Percy reaches into his backpack and pulls out a letter and hands it to my mom.

"I was told to give this to you by someone"

My mom frowns at the half-answered question before gratefully taking the letter, opening it and reading it. Her eyes widen in shock as she reads over it again before worryingly glancing at my dad and then passing the letter to him, letting him read it.

"It was only a matter of time" my dad sighs, "Girls, you can go watch T.V. in the lounge."

My sisters got excited and quickly left the room, closing the kitchen door behind them.

I turn back from the door and look questioningly at my parents.

"Only a matter of time before what?" I ask.

My mom gestures for all of us to sit.

"I'm guessing you guys just came from Camp Half-Blood?" my mom asks.

The group looked at my mom with shock.

"Uh, yes we have Mrs. Ferreira" Grover replies.

Now I was simply confused. It must have clearly shown as my mom turns towards me and then says, "Ashton, it's time we told you more about you."


End file.
